soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo:Sub Danganronpa
Neo:Sub Danganronpa is the fifth game in the Neo Danganronpa series that serves as the prologue to Neo Danganronpa 4: Aerial Despair. Plot In a case in which people are disappearing, new freshman Yuna Nakamura, the daughter of Clementine Jordan and Katashi Nakamura, is thrown from her repetitive life with two of her schoolmates in a Hunters' Game for the new Ultimate Despair. In order to escape, Yuna and her schoolmates must make allies with the other participants in the game for feral survival. Gameplay Characters Playable * Yuna Nakamura: Daughter of the Hope of Justice Clementine Jordan and former Ultimate Firefighter Katashi Nakamura. She was beginning her first year at her public high school when she was captured and forced to be a player in the Hunters' Game. Her participant name is "Fragile Heart". * Hoshi Kuzuryu: Heir of the Kuzuryu Clan as Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's daughter. Hoshi attends the same high school as Yuna and finds herself thrown into the Hunters' Game with her and another schoolmate. In the Hunters' Game, her participant name is "Dragon Star". * Izumi Nakajima: A first year that skipped his last year of junior high for his intelligence and minor abilitiy of premonition. He had classes with Yuna, which caused him to be forced into playing in the Hunters' Game. His participant name is "Spring Bug". Non-playable * Bucky Toneido: The main antagonist of the game and the host of the Hunters' Game. He's also the host for a fictional reality show for the Ulimate Despair that forces normal high school students to kill each other. * Shuichi Saihara: A brainwashed survivor of Bucky's reality show who is in rehabilitation at the Future Foundation. He is Yuna and Hoshi's age and is acting as an outside guide to survive the Hunters' Game. * Maki Harukawa: One of the brainwashed survivors of Bucky's reality show who is currently in rehabilitation at the Future Foundation. * Himiko Yumeno: A brainwashed survivor of Bucky's reality show that's in rehabilitation under the protection of the Future Foundation. Participants * Foma Mikhailov: The youngest of the participants of the Hunters' Game, being in grade school. Hailing from Russia, he's known for his incredulous photographic memory. His participant name is "Camera". * Eisuke Maeyama: The oldest of the participants of the Hunters' Game. A retired naval officer, he was known to be an incredibly strong brawler in his youth, still being quite strong in the present day, despite his age. His participant name is "Ancient Brawler". * Kazue Akamine: A high school girl in her final year who dreams of one day entering medical school in order to become a pediatrician. She acts as the medic for the other participants of the Hunters' Game. Her participant name is "Medical Angel". * Gretel Zimmermann: A common, everyday housewife from Germany who constantly worries about her two children and her husband during her time in the Hunters' Game. Her participant name is "Maternal Anxiety". * Luke Baker: A third-year high school student from the United Kingdom who likes working alongside the police in solving outrageous cases and mysteries. His participant name is "Junior Professor". * Louise Bellerose: A second-year high school from France who works at a boutique for a part time job. She wishes to one day become a fashion designer and open a boutique of her own. Her participant name is "Fashion Doll". * Nathan Paulo: An Indian boy who's at the age of a junior high school student but is being homeschooled. His participant name is "Mini-pedia" * Telma Ingolfsson: An Icelandic young woman who's in her second year of college and is studying to become a climatologist. Her participant name is "Climate". * Harley Allen: A sophomore boy from the Netherlands that goes by the nickname of "Honey" and is popular for his appearance and small gadgets. His participant name is "Honey Pot". * Kusuma Riyanto: A professional gamer and second-year high school girl from Indonesia who runs a popular game streaming channel online. Her participant name is "Top Gamer". * Bruce Wallace: An American accountant and single father of a son who recently just started to attend college. There are rumors, however, that he's actually in an incestuous relationship with his son. His participant name is "Sultry Father". * Nichole Tedoco: A Filipino girl who finally made it into school at age fourteen due to her quick thinking of going into subterranean storage rooms during a massive typhoon that saved a whole village. Her participant name is "Typhoon Survivor". * Robert Calizona: A university freshman from Australia that specializes in zoology and has a pet lyrebird named Melody. His participant name is "Tazzy Dingo". * Isabella Ortiz: A high school freshman from Brazil who is a member of her school's soccer team and was raised by a poor family. Her participant name is "Unwealthy Striker". * Sebastiano Lombardi: An Italian junior high school student who's best known for his exceptional skills in sketching despite his young age. His participant name is "Youthful Sketcher". * Aida Ruan: An independent Chinese woman who is arranged to marry a person of high wealth after her boyfriend dumped her. She is a physicist college graduate and doesn't wish to partake in the arranged marriage. Her participant name is "Rebellious Bride". * Wolfgang Dalgaard: A professional weightlifter from Denmark who was abandoned by his parents as an infant and grew up being very timid and socially awkward despite being physically the strongest of the participants. His participant name is "Timid Hulk". * Bailey Kamaliazad: The older of the two fraternal Kamalizad twins from Pakistan who grew up in a refugee camp run by the European countries. He, along with his younger sister, is one of the camp's two best ribbon dancers. He and his younger sister share the same participant name, "Twin Ribbons". * Lisa Kamaliazad: The younger of the two fraternal Kamalizad twins from Pakistan who grew up in a refugee camp. Like her older brother, she's one of the camp's two best ribbon dancer. She and her older brother share the same participant name, "Twin Ribbons". * Logan Wilson: A Canadian otaku in his mid-twenties that still lives with his parents and has a particular interest in magical girl anime. His participant name is "Magical Otaku". Development Trivia Category:Neo:Sub Danganronpa Category:Games